One popular configuration of computerization involves multiple individual computers (personal computers, file servers and so on) interconnected in a local area network (LAN). A typical network would involve several individual computers that may be located in groups. For example, a system might involve a few computers at each of several separate locations. In relation to such installations, a need has been recognized for a switch or communications link from a single control console, work center or operation center to operate any selected computer or server in the network. Specifically, a need has existed for a single work center, for example embodying a video monitor, a keyboard and a mouse, capable of communication with select computers in a network.
Of course, mechanical switches have been employed for accomplishing selective communication between a work center and any of a plurality of computers. More effective communication also has been accomplished using electronic switches along with various features as automatic booting and video signal refinement.
One prior form of switching system utilizes a work center or console work center with individual cables extending to each of the several computers. By actuating the console, selective communication can be established through one of the cables for a selected computer. Although such systems have been effective, the volume of cable often is troublesome and difficult to accommodate. For example, numerous cables extending from multiple individual computers to the console frequently present a substantial problem. Accordingly, a need exists for a local area network computer switching system enabling access from a single work center (video monitor, keyboard and mouse) to any of a plurality of computers, e.g., personal computers, file servers and so on. Considerations with respect to such a system involve economy, ease of installation, convenience of use and durability.